Sweet Home: Godric's Hollow
by Elizabeth Black Swann
Summary: Nataly Catterfeld va a casarse, aunque antes tiene que irse al Valle de Godric, su lugar de nacimiento, a pedir el divorcio a su marido, al que hace 18 años que no ve.¿Firmará Sirius Black? Basada en la película Sweet Home Alabama
1. Martimonio

**Sweet Home: Godric's Hollow **

_Matrimonio _

_-Déjame en paz.- gritó una niña rubia, de unos diez años, que al parecer huía de un niño moreno de la misma edad. Iban corriendo por una playa con poca vegetación y llovía a cantaros. _

_-No Nataly. No te vayas por ahí. Tan solo dime si o no. _

_-No.- gritó la pequeña corriendo más.- Tengo mucha vida por delante. _

_De repente cayó un rayo muy cerca de donde estaba Nataly. El niño se acerco a ella para ver si estaba bien. _

_-Sirius.- dijo Nataly.- ¿Qué es eso? _

_Sirius se fijo en lo que decía Nataly, era una sustancia entre transparente y medio amarilla. _

_-Es lo que pasa cuando cae un rayo en la arena.- dijo Sirius.- Aquí estaremos seguros. Un rayo no cae dos veces en el mismo sitio. _

_Nataly sonrió. Realmente era un niño extraño. _

_-¿Por qué quieres que me case contigo?- preguntó la niña de repente. _

_-Para besarte cuando me de la gana.- contestó él. _

_Se fueron acercando hasta que unieron sus labios en un beso inexperto, pero dulce, saboreando cada segundo que pasaba. Y de repente, cayó un rayo en el mismo sitio, separando a los dos niños. _

Una mujer de unos 36 años abrió los ojos lentamente. ¿Por qué había soñado eso? Hacía mucho que no lo recordaba. Suspiro resignada, se había dormido en el trabajo. Miro un momento los últimos diseños, para luego levantarse.

-Buenos días Bella Durmiente.-dijo Jessica. Su mejor amiga y modelo. Jessica Pewert era una chica castaña y con la piel ligeramente bronceada.

-¿Por qué no me habéis despertado?- preguntó Nataly enrojecida.

-Oh vamos jefa, solo han sido cinco minutos.- dijo Leonard, uno de los costureros.- Y ¿sabes una cosa? Eres mucho menos dulce cuando duermes.

Nataly solo puso los ojos en blanco para después esbozar una sonrisa. Al menos no se había estado mucho, y los preparativos para el desfile ya estaban listos.

-¿Qué he dicho?

-Qué cuando furas famosa nos subirías el sueldo.- contestó Benjamín, otro costurero.

-Chicos me voy para casa.- se despidió Nataly.- os veo a las seis en el desfile. Gracias por trabajar toda la noche

Aunque podía utilizar la red Flu, Nataly prefirió ir andando por las calles de Nueva York mientras se tomaba un café. Tardo más o menos una hora en llegar a su piso. Era un pequeño apartamento situado en Wall Street. La mayoría del piso estaba ocupado por un estudio donde Nataly hacía sus diseños. Al entrar en su piso Nataly vio como el suelo de su piso estaba recubierto de pétalos de rosa. Siguió el camino y llego a la sala de estar, donde estaba repleto de ramos. Vio como en el teléfono tenía un mensaje, aunque era bruja encontraba que el teléfono iba muy bien y casi había obligado a todos los de su entorno a utilizarlo. Casi corriendo apretó el botón de los mensajes recibidos:

- _Cariño, aquí hay un pétalo para cada momento que he pensado esta noche en ti. _

_Déjalos impresionados guapísima. Te quiero. Andrew. _

Cualquiera que hubiera visto la cara de boba que Nataly estaba poniendo se quedaría impresionado.

Tenía una suerte que no se la merecía. Hoy haría un desfile en la mejor pasarela de Nueva York y estaba saliendo con el hijo de la Ministra de Magia de América.

Miró su reloj y vio sorprendida que eran las cinco, tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarse e ir para el desfile. Rápidamente llegó hasta su habitación y se sentó en su tocador, para hacerse un simple arreglo con su pelo, que rubio y ondulado le llegaba hasta los codos.

Mientras se aplicaba el maquillaje iba pensando en ese sueño, hacia muco tiempo que había pasado aquello, 26 años para ser más exactos. Había leído en los periódicos que al final había sido declarado inocente y que había hecho una entrada triunfal después de que capturaran a Pettegrew, pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo. Pero era mejor así, Sirius Black solo le había traído quebraderos de cabeza. Ella ahora tenía su vida montada, estaba con el mejor hombre del mundo y todo el sector femenino mágico de Nueva York y Inglaterra conocía el nombre de Nataly Catterfeld.

Intento alejar la imagen de Black de su cabeza, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que pensar en ese...conocido, por así decirlo.

Se puso una simple camiseta negra con unos pantalones tejanos desgastados. Corrió hacía su chimenea y desapareció entre las llamas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El ambiente estaba que se cortaba con un cuchillo de la tensión que había allí. Nataly estaba más que nerviosa, solo se tranquilizó al ver llegar a Fran, un chico negro, gay, diseñador y la competencia de Nataly. Aunque eso no impedía que fueran íntimos, ya que Fran le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre diseño.

- ¿Cómo esta la rubia más guapa de Nueva York?

-Nerviosa, muy nerviosa, al borde de un ataque.- susurro Nataly después de darle un abrazo.

-Venga, que va a salir todo muy bien.- la animó su amigo, prestando más atención en analizar cada milímetro de los costureros.

-Nataly, ay dios mío.- gritó Natasha, una de sus colaboradoras. A su lado traía a una modelo con una camiseta fucsia.- ¡Esto tendría que ser salmón! Es horrible.

-Vale, vale tranquila. A ver, hazla pasar después de Mariha, con las luces parecerá salmón.- Nataly cogió a Fran del brazo, y justo cuando ya se iba se dio cuenta de algo- Natasha, lo ves horrible porque esta al revés.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba nerviosa, podía llegar a lo mas alto, o caer en picado. Hizo pasar a la modelos una a una, mostrando la colección primavera-verano, que pronto saldría a la venta. Y no hubo ningún tipo de contratiempo.

Después tuvo que ir a por las fotos de prensa.

-Señorita Catterfeld sonría un poco más.- decía el fotógrafo.- Así perfecta.

Pero Nataly no le escuchaba, había visto a un apuesto hombre de pelo castaño, que la miraba cariñosamente.

-¿Me disculpa?- dijo Nataly. se fue directa hacía él. Nada más verlo se le tiro encima.- Te quiero. Te quiero.- dijo la mujer.- Gracias por las flores.

-¿Te han gustado?

Nataly le dio un fugaz beso y le susurro:

-Me han encantado.

-El desfile ha estado sensacional.- le dijo Andrew sonriente.- saldrás en los periódicos de toda América.

Nataly solo sonrío. La verdad es que el desfile había estado genial.

-Te pasó a recoger a las ocho.- dijo el hombre.- la cena benéfica.- añadió ante la cara sorprendida de la rubia.-Con mi madre.

-¿Con tu madre¿Es esta noche?- él solo asintió Nataly puso una cara de preocupación que no agrado para nada a Andrew, aunque se le paso enseguida al ver que su novia levantaba la cabeza con una impresionante sonrisa.- Vale.

-¿Te he dicho lo fantásticamente maravillosa que puedes llegar a ser?

-Me parece que hará falta que me lo recuerdes esta noche.- dijo la mujer dándole un beso.- a las ocho.

Andrew se fue dándole un beso. Unos ejecutivos estaban esperándolo y no se miraban con muy buena cara la escena. A medio camino Adrew se dio la vuelta y susurro.

-Te quiero.

Jessica se acercó a su amiga y se puso a su lado.

-Dime que tiene algún defecto.- suplicó la castaña.

-Quiere que me vaya con él a Irlanda por Navidad.- dijo Nataly sonriendo como si con eso quedara todo claro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Realmente estaba muy cansada. Y lo que le faltaba era una cena con la madre de Andrew. No era que la mujer le cayese mal, pero para Martha, la madre de Andrew, ella no era lo que deseaba para su hijo.

Y para colmo, Andrew había enviado a un coche a buscarla. Quería pasar un rato con él y no se aparecía por ningún lado. El coche paró delante de une edificio abandonado que no se parecía nada a lo que creía que sería la cena benéfica.

-¿La cena no es aquí no?- preguntó dudosa.

-Sígame.- dijo simplemente el conductor.

Extrañada Nataly lo siguió, con la varita agarrada bajo el vestido. Subieron dos pisos, hasta llegar en un pasillo.

-Yo la dejo ahí señorita. Estaré en el coche.

Nataly se quedó sola en el pasillo a oscuras.

-¿Andrew?

-¿Si?

Nataly se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su novio, al que difícilmente podía ver ya que estaba todo a oscuras.

-¿Qué es esto? Se suponía que íbamos…

-Shhh, sígueme.

La cogió de la mano y la guió hasta una puerta, que la abrió lentamente.

-He pensado en 200 o 300 invitados.- soltó de sorpresa el hombre.

-¿Para Navidad?- preguntó sorprendida Nataly.- ¿tanta gente?

De repente se abrieron luces y dejaron ver el contenido de la habitación. Era espaciosa y estaba repleta de estantes de joyería y al parecer de los dependientes.

-Nat, ya se que solo llevamos ocho meses pero me he dado cuanta de que quiero estar contigo.- dijo rápidamente Andrew.- ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?

Nataly no contestó. Claro que quería, pero había un pequeño problema, y tenía nombre, apellido y vivía en el Valle de Godric.

Andrew se la quedo mirando, esperando que dijera algo.

-Te lo volveré a repetir cariño ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó ella sin pensarlo.- Quiero decir si estas plenamente convencido de lo que vas ha hacer.

-Yo sí Nat¿Y tu?- Andrew suspiro.- Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida, y yo nunca hago la misma pregunta tantas veces si no se lo que me van a contestar y aún a riesgo de ser rechazado te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo- dijo poniéndose de rodillas y cogiendo la mano de Nataly- ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Nataly se lo pensó un momento y finalmente dijo:

-Si. Claro que si.

Andrew solo la abrazó y le dio besos por toda la cara.

-Te quiero Nat. Vamos, hay que elegir un anillo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En ese mismo instante una mujer de unos cincuenta años, rubia y muy bien arreglada se bajaba de una elegante limusina.

Los periodistas estaban por todas partes. Esa cena benéfica era muy importante. El problema era que no veía a su hijo por ninguna parte.

-¿Y Andrew?- preguntó a un hombre que había a su lado.

-Lleva retraso señora.- dijo el hombre escuetamente.

-Seguro que es por esa tal Nataly Catifeld.

-Catterfeld, Inglesa, diseñadora.

-Lo que sea.- dijo Martha. Estaba harta que esa Barbie inglesa no hiciera más que entretener a su hijo.

- Señora Hurley ¿Qué piensa de los que opinan que la propuesta que hizo para tapar los agujeros de Brooklyn, es innecesaria?

-Tan solo les diré que se den un paseo por allí.- dijo Martha.- A ver si con un poco de suerte se caen en algún bache.

Tan solo pudo avanzar unos seis pasos ya que unos diez periodistas la acosaron nuevamente.

-Señora Hurley, se rumorea que su hijo se ha prometido con la diseñadora Nataly Catterfeld ¿Tiene algún comentario?

-tendría algún comentario si mi hijo se hubiera prometido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en una elegante limusina, estaban una pareja celebrando su cercano enlace.

Mientras Nataly le daba besos por todo el cuello Andrew iba comentando como lo había planeado todo.

-Lo tenía pensado desde hacía días. Sabía que el desfile iría genial, y era el día perfecto. Ya veras la cara que se le va a quedar a mi madre.

Nataly paró y levantó la cabeza.

-¿tu madre?

-Claro. Vamos a llamar a tus padres.- dijo el hombre mientras se sacaba el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta. A Nataly le encantaba usar aparatos muggles, y había hecho coger la costumbre a Andrew de usar móvil.

-No.- gritó Nataly cogiendo de un zarpazo el móvil.- Quiero decir que hace casi 17 años que no los veo. Solo he hablado con ellos por carta y por la red flu. Prefiero ir a verlos. Sola.

-Nat, algún día tenderán que conocerme.- dijo Andrew extrañado.

-Si, y ellos te querrán.- dijo la mujer poniendo morritos.- Algún día.

Andrew solo suspiro.

- Esta bien.- aceptó. Aunque después añadió.- ¿Es por que soy yanqui?

-Eso, y demócrata.- dijo Nat antes de besarle.- guardemos el secreto unos días ¿Vale?

-vale.- aceptó él-venga que hemos llegado.

Antes de bajarse, Andrew le dio la vuelta al anillo de compromiso, que era de oro blanco, con un diamante enorme.

Ella solo le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Andrew fue el primero en salir del coche, y ayudo a Nataly a bajarse. La hizo pasar rápidamente por delante de las cámaras, hasta llegar donde estaba su madre.

-Hola mama.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-llevas retraso cariño.- le susurro ella. Después se dio la vuelta hacía Nataly.- ¡Nataly!- exclamo con falsa alegría.- Vaya estas esplendida. Vayas a donde vayas tu siempre eres la reina de la fiesta. He oído maravillas sobre tu nueva colección.- dijo cogiéndola de las manos y con una fantástica sonrisa.

-Si, gracias.- dijo Nataly. Pronto vio que Martha se había quedado pálida y, aunque intento soltarse de ella, no pudo.

-Andrew.- llamó su madre.- ¿Me puedes decir como es que Nataly lleva un pedrusco en un dedo tan importante?

-Ehh, mama…

Nataly iba a decir algo, pero Martha giró el anillo y gritó.

-¡ESTAIS PROMETIDOS!

En menos de un segundo tenían a todos los fotógrafos haciendo un millón de fotos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡_están prometidos_, _lo sentimos chicas_, _Andrew Hurley ya esta_ _cazado_ o _Andrew Hurley sucumbe a los encantos de Nataly Catterfeld, _son solo una muestra de los titulares de los periódicos.- dijo Jessica. Estaba hablando con Nataly por el móvil. Aunque eran brujas, encontraban el móvil de uso muy cómodo.- Soy tu mejor amiga de Nueva York, no puedo enterarme que te casas junto con otros doce millones de personas.

-Jess no te enfades, no pude hacer nada.- dijo Nat. Estaba conduciendo un descapotable plateado impresionante.

-¿Lloraste?

-¿Tu no lo habrías hecho?- preguntó Nataly. La verdad es que no pudo aguantarse al tener a tantisimos periodistas.

-¿Un solo hombre para el resto de mi vida? Lloraría a moco tendido. Estamos en la cafetería, pásate.

-no puedo.- dijo Nat.- Estoy en Inglaterra, en el Valle de Godric.

-¿En el valle de Godric?- exclamó Jess con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.- La que se va a liar.

-Aha, la que se va a liar.- fue lo único que pudo decir Nat. Miró por encima de sus gafas de sol el número de las casas.- Jess te dejó. Adiós, cuídate.

Aparcó delante de una casa de dos pisos, que parecía bastante acogedora. Aparco el coche, y antes de bajarse se quitó el anillo.

Al bajarse lo primero que vio fue a un gran perro danés que no paraba de aullarle.

-Hola Brian. Vamos chico cállate ya.

Una voz de hombre fue lo que izo callar a Brian, que no hacía más que olisquear a Nataly.

-vamos chico, cállate. Tranquila, no muerde.

Nataly se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un moreno de infarto, de ojos azules.

-¿Puedo ayudarla?- dijo el hombre, mirándola de arriba a bajo con una seductora mirada.

Nat salió de su estado de ensimismamiento, recordando el porque de su visita. Y tenía que ser rápida.

-Sí, para empezar mueve el culo y fírmame de una vez el divorcio.

El hombre dejó de sonreír al instante. Parecía que no se lo creía.

-¿Na…Nat?- tartamudeo mirándola de arriba a bajo.

-La misma.- dijo quitándose las gafas dejando ver una expresión de cansancio en su cara.- Vamos Sirius, tengo que coger un traslador para Nueva York a las cinco.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Sirius reaccionara. Al moreno se le estaban pasando un millón de cosas por la cabeza y no sabía por cual empezar.

-Te presentas aquí, después de 17 años.- empezó Sirius. Que al parecer había cambiado totalmente su expresión de sorpresa a una de ¿rabia?- y lo único que quieres es el divorcio. No se, podrías preguntar¿Qué tal en Azkaban, Sirius, o ¿Cómo te ha ido después de salir? fue una injusticia. Pero¿mueve el culo i concédeme el divorcio? Hasta habrías quedado mejor preguntando que qué tal la familia.

-¿Realmente crees que te preguntare esa agilipolles?- dijo Nataly cerrando los ojos cansada.- Fírmame el jodido divorcio.

-¿Estas de coña no?

-Mira, nunca he entendido el significado de esta expresión, pero no, no estoy de coña.- dijo gritando Nat, luego pareció tranquilizarse- ya lo leí todo sobre lo que paso, y mira lo siento. Vamos Sirius.- dijo intentando a no sonar a una suplica.- ¿Qué haces?- dijo gritando al ver que el moreno se iba a zancadas al porche de la casa.

-Me voy, tu lo hiciste, deberías reconocer el gesto.- dijo encarándola.

Nataly cogió los papeles y los puso de nuevo en su bolso.

-Por favor ¿podríamos ser un poco más civilizados?- pidió Nataly dulcemente.- Firma para que me pueda ir a casa.

-¿Y que sabes tu de tu casa?- gritó Sirius airado.-Seguro que ni tus padres saben que estas aquí.

-Eso es mi problema.- contesto amenazante.

-¿a si? Ve a verlos, y luego pude que hablemos.

-¡SIRIUS!- gritó Nat.-La única razón por la que no quieres firmar es porque yo quiero que lo hagas.

-La única razón por la que no quiero firmar - gritó Sirius. Se había metido dentro de su casa y le estaba gritando a través de la puerta.- es porque te has convertido en una especie de yanqui pija. ¿Qué queda de la chica del Valle?

-De esa chica no queda nada.- gritó Nat. Siempre conseguía sacarla de sus casillas.- Sirius joder, fírmame el divorcio.

-Por el simple placer de joderte no lo haré.

-¿A si¿Con que esas tenemos?- gritó Nat.

-Sí, coge tus patitas de Iñaki pija y coge ese traslador.

Nataly tan solo susurro un: "Muy bien", antes de irse.

Sirius al ver que se iba corrió hacía la puerta trasera para cerrarla. Lanzó un largo suspiro para después ir a la cocina y coger una cerveza de mantequilla. Miro extrañado que su perro no estaba dentro. Normalmente cuando entraba en la casa, el perro hacía lo mismo.

-La próxima vez que quieras dejar a alguien fuera, asegúrate que no sabe donde esta la otra llave.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sirius se giro lentamente y con una falsa sonrisa.

-Puede que si mi mujer hubiera tenido el detalle de decirme donde escondió la llave antes de marcharse, hasta yo sabría donde estaba.

Nataly solo cerró los ojos. Realmente las cosas no serían fáciles. Cuando a Sirius Black se le metía algo en la cabeza no había manera de hacerlo cambiar de idea. Pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

-Aquí hay una copia para ti, una para mi y otra para los abogados.- dijo Nataly.- vamos Sirius, de esa niña del valle de Godric ya no queda nada, he cambiado. Tan solo fui la primera chica que hizo el amor contigo. No sirve de nada que estemos casados.

Por un momento Nat pensó que por fin el moreno entraría en razón. Pero se equivocaba.

-¿Tengo que refrescarte la memoria?- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Oh no, Sirius.

Vete a saber que iba a hacer ese loco. Pero aún se asustó más cuando cogió un puñado de polvos flu y se fue hacía su habitación.

Nataly se espero unos diez minutos, hasta que Sirius salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Siéntate cariño.- dijo Sirius.

-No me llames cariño, cariño.- dijo Nataly acercándose a él y con el dedo levantado señalándole.- ¿Qué has hecho?

Sin que Sirius tuviera que responder, Nataly se puso pálida de golpe. Delante de la casa había el coche del departamento de aurores.

Como era un pueblo pequeño, tenían un pequeño departamento de aurores que se ocupaba de todo.

-¿Has llamado al jefe del departamento de aurores?- gritó Nataly.- Sabes que ese viejo loco me odia.

Nataly corrió a esconderse ante la mirada divertida de Sirius.

-Por las barbas de Merlín.- dijo una voz de hombre.- Si es la pequeña delincuente Nat.

Nataly se dio la vuelta lentamente. Ante ella estaba un hombre pelirrojo con una túnica roja con bordes dorados.

-¿Boby?- exclamó la rubia. Se lanzó a los brazos del hombre. –No sabía que eras el jefe de los aurores.

-Ya ves, y lo bueno es que puedo cachear y detener a jovencitas guapas como tu.

-Ehem.- carraspeó Sirius haciéndose notar.- te recuerdo el por que estas aquí.

-Oh si.- dijo Boby dejando a Nataly en el suelo.- Nat he venido para llevarte a comisaría.

-¿Qué?-Gritó Nat.- ¿De que se me acusa esta vez?

-De allanamiento de morada.

-A no- dijo Nataly acercándose a su bolso y cogiendo la llave.- He usado una llave.-Dijo mostrándosela.

-Aun así no puedes entrar en casa de Sirius así como así.

-Hay Boby, Boby.- dijo Nat. Si Sirius se creía listo, ella lo era más.- Mira estos papeles, y veras que no he hecho nada ilegal.

Boby se los miro unos instantes, para luego girarse hacía Sirius.

-¿No me dijiste que ya os habías divorciado?

-Pues va a ser que no.- dijo Nat triunfante.

-Sirius, entonces no ha hecho nada ilegal.-dijo Boby. Luego se giro hacía Nat.- ¿No te ha pegado no? Porque últimamente nos tomamos muy en serio todo esto.

Nataly miro unos instantes a Sirius y luego a Boby.

-No, tranquilo, no me ha puesto un dedo encima.

-Bueno, como hace mucho que no os veis, os dejo para que lo hagáis.

-¿La dejaras suelta?- gritó Sirius.- ¿Qué me dices de los filetes que robó en la tienda de la señora Mei?

-Oh, oh, oh, oh.- consiguió decir Nat.- Los devolví, lo sabes.

-¿Y el incidente en la granja del señor Ray?- Sirius no se daba por vencido.

-Como si sola pudiera tumbar a una vaca.- dijo Nataly con suficiencia. La verdad es que era el verano antes de empezar su cuarto curso en Hogwarts, y Boby colaboro en tirar al animal, que cayó mal y se rompió dos patas.

-Boby.- dijo Sirius felizmente.- ¿No estaba en busca y captura la persona que dejo el tractor de tu madre aparcado en el barranco?

Nat iba a decir algo, pero vio que no serviría de nada. Esta vez no tenía ni una coartada. La Navidad de su séptimo año en Hogwarts, cogío el tractor de la madre de Boby sin permiso para dar una vuelta. Tuvo algunos problemas, y el tractor acabó aparcado en un barranco. Desde ese día estaba en busca y captura la persona que lo había dejado así.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Se pasó dos horas dejando que le hicieran fotos con un cartel donde ponía el número de detenido. Luego le habían tomado declaración. Aunque tampoco se lo pasó mal, ya que muchos de los que trabajaban allí ya la conocían de cuando la detenían de pequeña.

Cogió un puñado de polvos flu y dijo la dirección de casa de sus padres a regañadientes.

-¿mama?

-¿Nataly? Cariño ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien. Sorpresa.

-Ya es mucha sorpresa que te conectes a la red.

-Bueno, la sorpresa es que estoy aquí.

-¿Aquí¿En el valle?

Nataly asintió con una sonrisa.

-Cariño vente inmediatamente para casa.

-bueno ¿podría papa venir a buscarme?

-¿Donde estas?

Nataly vacilo unos instantes antes de responder.

-En la cárcel del pueblo.

-¿Otra vez?- exclamó su madre poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Ya estabas tardando ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Piedad, es mi primer fic!

Esta basado en la peli de Sweet Home Alabama.

Espero que os haya gustado, reviews por favor!

Se aceptan recomendaciones, críticas y algún crucio, Avadas kedavara no por favor, mi gata me echaría en falta T.T

Elizabeth Black Swann


	2. Divorcio

**¡Weno después de mi estado de vagancía vuelvo a estar aquí! Y contestaciones a los reviews:**

**stephy-potter:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Aix a ver si es verdad y se me pasa el estado vago que llevo ultimamente jeje. Te juro que me paso por tus fics en cuando termine de leer uno, k ya me falta poquito. Espero que este cap. tmbien te guste, nos vemos!

**Blusth: **Ei gracias por pasarte por el fic! Siento decirtelo, pero James y Lily no van a volver, porque no encajaría con la historia. Espero k aunque no vuelvan sigas leyendo, bsos.

**Albixiña: **Ya estoy aquí! Gracias por el review, espero k sigas leyendo!

**Lizzy Malfoy Weasley: **Wole princeseseta! Aixaix, k te puk contestar del review si mel vas dixar kuan enkara no t'avies llegit el fic¿ aixaix amoret si esk ets unika, i menos mal xk am una altra TeTe tan boja com tu no podriam! Weno reina, a ver si te llegeixes el cap. 2 eee. Au reina ens veiem moltissims xitusss!

**Armelle Potter:** Reinaaaaaaaaa! Eis k ja actualitzo, k a k te va agradar la peli eee¿ xo a mi aixo de tindret al costat toto lo rato dient el DAni s mes mono, o vull al dani no u vai pasar tan be, enkara k ja tik acostumada XD weno k a partir dara nire mes rapideta. Ale reinissima del meu cor, k algun capi nira x tu, el ultim si vos, k mestaves tot lo rato am el cuixinet, aixxx k mosna k arrives a ser. Un xitas enorme wapa!

**Lladruc:** Antonio José!( ma al cap) aix rei k ja ai actualitzat, no kuan meu vas dir xo weno jejeje. Ai amoret meu k te dik¿ weno primer k gracies x tot, i segon k facis mes publi! Si cal fikes en negreta y mejuscules el meu apartat, el de la Evix el redueixes, k ella ja te molts reviews, jejeje s coña s coña k me mates i me diras pobreta i no se k mes ajjaja. Weno wapixim llegeix un ratet!

**Sweet Home: Godric's Hollow**

_Divorcio_

La Ministra de Magia de América estaba sentada en su despacho, con el _New York Stile_ entre sus manos.

_Nataly Catterfeld es sin duda alguna la revelación del año en la moda. Y es que Catterfeld de 36 años, ha conseguido crear los diseños mas aclamados de toda América. La mayoría de diseñadores de grandes pasarelas hacen asequibles sus vestidos solo para la gente adinerada, pero la moda de Catterfeld es asequible para la mayoría de gente._

_Criada en la zona rica del Valle de Godric (Inglaterra), Catterfeld paso su infancia rodeada de cariño, y al llegar a la prestigiosa escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts fue una de las mejores estudiantes de su curso._

_A los 19 años supo que la moda era su pasión, así que decidió irse para Nueva York, a triunfar. Allí conoció al diseñador Fran Rabenn, el que inmediatamente le cogió cariño. Ahora a sus 36 años ha conseguido la fama y llegar al primer puesto de la moda. Aunque no hace falta decir, que también se ha dado a conoce internacionalmente por ser la prometida de Andrew Hurley, hijo de Martha Hurley, Ministra de América, con el que celebrara su enlace a principios de Julio._

_-_Maldita barbie inglesa.- murmuro Martha.- ¿Qué hay de ella?

-Bueno, hablé con Albus Dumbledore, y el me habló muy bien de ella, aunque he revisado las listas de estudiantes de su promoción, y hay varias Natalys, pero ninguna Catterfeld.

-Vaya, vaya.- dijo para si misma la mujer.- O sea que Dumbledore la conoce, pero no esta en ninguna lista. Que extraño.

-¿Quiere que investiguemos más?- preguntó el hombre.

-Claro que si. En todo esto hay gato encerrado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Vaya, vaya cariño. ¿Qué tal en la cárcel? Hacia tiempo que no estabas.

-jajaja que gracioso papá.- dijo Nataly con ironía.

-¿Has visto a Sirius?- pregunto Erl. Era el padre de Nataly, que la había ido a buscar a la cárcel con su camioneta.

-Si, si lo he visto.- contesto de mala gana su hija mirando por la ventanilla las casas del pueblo.

-Es un buen chico.- dijo su padre con voz triste.- Es una lastima que se tuviera que pasar todos esos años encerrado. Nos visita de vez en cuando.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de él? Ya lo he visto bastante.- dijo Nataly bruscamente.- Si, ya se que es como el hijo que nunca tuviste, pero yo soy tu única hija.

Erl hizo como que no oyó nada y siguió hablando.

-Hace dos meses que hacéis 18 años de casados.

-No guardo buenos recuerdos de esa noche.- dijo Nataly volviendo a adoptar su posición de antes.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto su padre, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Se paso toda la noche anterior bebiendo con James, Remus y Peter.- contesto la chica como si la pregunta fuera innecesaria.- Y yo me presente al convite sin el novio y con el vestido lleno de vómitos. Pero esta vez será diferente.

-¿Esta vez?- pregunto Erl apartando la vista de la carretera para fijarla en su hija.- ¿Haréis otro convite?

Nataly suspiro.

-He conocido a alguien nuevo.- dijo mirando directamente a su padre.- Es muy diferente a Sirius.

-Vaya.- suspiro Erl sin apartar la vista de la carretera.- Es una lastima.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañada Nataly. Al ver que su padre no contestaba volvió a preguntar.- ¿Por qué?¿Qué es una lastima?

-Que si es diferente a Sirius no va a saber hacerte feliz.

-He venido para que me firme el divorcio.- contestó Nataly ignorando el comentario de su padre. Aunque por algún motivo creía que tenía razón. Si, Andrew era guapo, con buena posición social, tranquilo y lo quería. Y lo que ella necesitaba era una relación tranquila, sin preocupaciones. Aunque Sirius era…diferente. Sonrío nostálgica al recordar todas las veces que había tenido que salir por la ventana de casa del chico para que la madre de este no los pillara.

Esta vez su padre no dijo nada. Sabía que Sirius era como un hijo para él, y mas ahora después de haberse pasado 12 años en Azkaban injustamente. Eso a ella le dolió. Saber que tu marido ha pasado 12 años en un infierno duele, aunque ella se marchara antes de que supuestamente traicionara a James y a Lily, no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para olvidarle.

Casi sin darse cuenta llegaron a su casa. Una sencilla casa de una sola planta, muy diferente de la que normalmente describía en las revistas. Su madre estaba esperándoles en la puerta y cuando les vio se le ilumino la cara. Nataly suspiro resignada "otra vez en casa" pensó amargamente. Al bajarse de la camioneta puso una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Nataly cariño!- gritó su madre.- Vaya, estas en los huesos.- dijo mirando el cuerpo de su hija.- Anda pasa para dentro.

Nataly cogió su maleta e hizo lo que su madre le decía.

-Ha pasado a ver a Sirius.- le dijo Erl a Alexiel, la madre de Nataly.

-Vaya.- dijo Alexiel girándose para ver a su hija.- Ya veo tus prioridades: Sirius, la cárcel y tu padres.

Nataly solo le lanzó una mirada significativa. Erl, en un intento de tranquilizar a las mujeres de la casa, se llevó a su hija para enseñarle su nueva butaca.

-Me la compro tu madre hace dos inviernos.- dijo su padre orgulloso.

-¿Te refieres a cuando tenías que ir a visitarme?- dijo Nataly dolida. Hacía dos Navidades les envió a sus padres un billete para cada uno, para que la visitaran en Nueva York, y sus padres no fueron alegando que tenían que asistir a la cena familiar de la tía Renné.

-Vamos cariño, pruébala, es muy cómoda.- dijo su padre sentándola.

-Voy a por los billetes.-dijo Alexiel.

-Muy bien Nat, ahora atenta.- dijo Erl. En uno de los lados de la butaca había una palanca, que la hizo girar hacia atrás bruscamente. Miro para ver la cara de su hija y vio que no era muy buena que se diga.

-¿te ha dicho Sirius que quiere comprarse una así?

-No, no me lo ha dicho.- dijo Nataly respirando entrecortadamente.- ¿Y ahora como salgo de aquí?

-Así.- dijo su padre, haciendo el mismo movimiento a la inversa.

Nataly salió disparada para delante. Erl estaba más feliz que una perdiz, le encantaba esa butaca.

-Toma Nat.- dijo Alexiel, dándole unos billetes. Eran los billetes que hacían falta para coger un trasladador para Nueva York.

-Era para que los usarais.- dijo Nataly con mala cara.

-Nuca debiste irte.- susurro su madre con la mirada baja.

- ¿Y no era eso lo que querías?-gritó Nataly escandalizada.- ¿Por qué me apuntabas a todos esos concursos de belleza ¡Para que fuera alguien!- siguió. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, y cuando se ponían a discutir con su madre se podía esperara de todo.-Y ahora tengo una carrera, a un montón de gente que quiere imitarme y…-cogió su bolso furiosa y sacó el anillo poniéndoselo en su mano derecha enfrente de su cara.- y tengo a alguien que me quiere.

Alexiel abrió la boca en un intento de decir algo, pero vio que la voz no le salía, y lo único que izo fue mirar impresionada la mano de su hija, donde posaba un enorme diamante. Erl al ver que la situación no estaba bien se acercó en un intento de tranquilizarlas.

-Cariño ¿Por qué no vas tirando para la cama?- dijo dirigiéndose a su mujer. Esta solo dirigió una última mirada fulminante a su hija y se fue para su habitación.- Tu madre es una mujer difícil, ya se le pasara.

-Me voy a dormir.- contestó Nataly cogiendo su maleta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Andrew, no te conviene- insistía Martha.

Los dos estaban desayunando, y Martha intentaba convencer a su hijo de la locura que iba a hacer.

-Mama, la quiero.- dijo Andrew.- Es lo que siempre he deseado.

-¿Estas seguro de que la conoces?- siguió intentando su madre. Aunque al ver la cara de su hijo desistió.- Os he reservado plaza en Julio, espero que os vaya bien.

-Bueno.- empezó Andrew. Sabía perfectamente que a su madre no le iba a gustar para nada lo que le iba a decir.- Habíamos pensado celebrar la boda en Irlanda.

-¿QUE?- gritó Martha levantándose bruscamente de la mesa.- No puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo ya te pueda manipular de esta manera.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando mamá?- dijo Andrew tranquilamente limpiándose con la servilleta.- Como se nota que no la conoces

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Cuándo dice que se tarda en impugnarse un divorcio?-pregunto Nat. Estaba hablando por el móvil con su abogado.- ¿dieciocho meses? Pero señor Astin, yo no tengo…

-Uoou no se ven chicas como tu muy a menudo por aquí- gritó una voz de hombre detrás suyo.

-No, no tengo dieciocho meses, no tengo ni dieciocho días…

-Madre mía y con ese conjunto negro, eres el sexo personificado.- continuó el hombre.

-Señor Astin, le llamo más tarde.- dijo Nat. Luego se giro para ver quien era el que le estaba gritando todo eso.- ¿PERO QUE COÑO TE HAS…¿REMUS?

-Vaya, así que me has reconocido.- dijo Remus. Ante ella estaba un hombre de su misma edad, con el pelo castaño claro y ojos miel.-Vamos, sabes que yo no voy gritando cosas así, era solo un saludo.

-¿Un saludo?-preguntó Nataly divertida mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol.- ¿Qué ha pasado con el Remus tímido que conocía?

-Aún está aquí tranquila.- contestó el hombre dándole dos besos y un abrazó.- ¿te quedaras mucho por aquí?

-Espero que no.- contestó Nat.- He venido para que Sirius me conceda el divorcio. Espero terminar rápido.

-¿para casarte con Andrew Hurley?- preguntó el hombre. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Nat añadió.- Me entero de toda tu vida amorosa gracias a Corazón de Bruja, ya que casi no escribes.- dijo divertido.

-Jajaja- ironizó Nat.- Maruja.

-¿Hacia donde vas?- dijo Remus pasando de contestar al "insulto".

-Para el banco.- contestó Nat. Como el pueblo era pequeño, y a los habitantes les gustaban las cosas tradicionales, no tenían su dinero en Gringotts, sino que lo tenían en un pequeño banco en el centro del pueblo.

-Sálvese quien pueda, Nataly Smotter va para el banco.- bromeo Remus.

-Oh cállate.- dijo Nataly, estaba harta que le recordaran un "pequeño" incidente que tuvo con el banco.- y no me llames Smotter.

-Vamos Nat, es tu apellido, y no Catterfeld.- le recordó remus.-Sí, a diferencia de la Fran parte del pueblo yo si me entero de todo relacionado contigo.

-Remus, me tengo que ir.- dijo dándole dos besos. La verdad es que tan solo era para evitar esa situación, mas que por tener prisa.- Nos vemos.

Ando unas dos manzanas más hasta llegar al pequeño banco. Al entrar a un hombre negro, que era el segurata, se le cortó la respiración.

-Do…Dorotea me… me voy a comer.- tartamudeo.- A…adiós señorita Nataly.

-A…Adiós Fred.- dijo Nataly viendo como el viejo hombre se marchaba tan rápido como podía.

Se dirigió hasta el mostrador donde estaba una mujer de su misma edad. Era castaña e iba un poco pintada.

Nataly apenas se habría fijado en ella, si no hubiera sido porque le recordaba mucho a alguien.

-¿Dorotea?- preguntó sorprendida. Ella solo asintió sonriente.- Has…

-Adelgazado 50 quilos.- termino la frase por ella.

-Vaya, estas guapísima.- dijo Nat. Dorotea solo sonrió.- Veo que aún no utilizáis Goblins.

-Oh, Fred dice que pierden el contacto con el cliente.

-Ah, si claro una pena.- dijo Nataly distraídamente.- Venia a…

-A retirar dinero de tu cuenta conjunta.- volvió a terminar la frase Dorotea.

-¿Mi que?-preguntó Nat extrañada. Había sacado todo su dinero del banco para meterlo en Gringgots, y en teoría no le quedaba ninguna cuenta.

-Por lo que se tu y Sirius aún estáis casados.- dijo ella. Ante la cara interrogante de la rubia dijo.- Me lo dijo Boby ayer, mientras hacíamos el amor.

-Ah ah.- consiguió decir Nat ante tanta información.- ¿Tu y Boby estáis…?

Dorotea solo estiro su mano derecha mostrándole un anillo de oro con un minúsculo diamante.

-Desde hace tres años.- dijo orgullosa.- ¿Así cuanto retiro de tu cuenta?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius Black llegaba a su casa después de una dura jornada de trabajo. El negocio le iba genial. Esta noche quedaría con su última conquista y vería a Harry, que hacía un año que había salido de Hogwarts. Tan solo tenía un problema: Nataly. Desde que había llegado no hacía más que pensar en la rubia y en lo impresionante que estaba. Tan distraído estaba que tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que en su casa había luz. Extrañado corrió a abrir la puerta. Su casa estaba totalmente reformada, con una decoración mucho mas femenina, miró su mesa i vio que había platos para dos y velas.

-Hola cariño.- dijo una voz femenina.-¿Qué tal la familia?

Sirius abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Ante él estaba Nataly, con un delantal y cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

-¿Do…donde están mis cosas?- pregunto asustado el hombre. No se fiaba un pelo de lo que pudiera hacer la loca que tenía como mujer.

-¿Qué clase de esposa sería si no ordenara las cosas de mi maridito?- dijo Nat acogiéndole un moflete en plan abuelita.

-De las que ya no quedan.- dijo Sirius con amabilidad fingida.

Nataly prefirió ignorarle e ir para la cocina para terminar la cena. Sirius la siguió i vio que la cocina también estaba renovada.

-He hablado con la madre de Boby, ya hemos solucionado lo de su tractor.- dijo casualmente Nat.- Y me he encontrado con Remus.

-Ah que bien- dijo falsamente Sirius.- ¿Qué es esto?

Dijo cogiendo algo que parecía una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Cerveza con un cincuenta por ciento menos de mantequilla.- dijo felizmente Nat.- Menos calorías.- concluyo dándole unos golpecitos en el vientre, que pretendían ser cariñosos.

-¿De donde has sacado esto?- pregunto el moreno refiriéndose a los muebles nuevos, mientras abría la cerveza.

-Los he comprado.

-¿Con tu dinero?

-Bueno he ido al banco del pueblo.- dijo lentamente Nataly, saboreando cada una de sus palabras, viendo como causaban efecto en su marido, que ahora se había quedado como petrificado con la cerveza en la boca. Se le acercó lentamente y le susurro muy cerca de la oreja.- Seguro que en tu cabeza esta resonando "Cuenta conjunta".

-¿Cuánto has sacado?- preguntó lentamente Sirius utilizando el mismo tono.

-Todo.- contestó alegremente la rubia.- Concédeme el divorció y te lo devolveré ¿No querías una mujer?¡Pues aquí la tienes!

Sirius ardía de la rabia, hasta que al final explotó.

-¿PERO TU ESTAS LOCA?

-No, y dime ¿que hacías con cinco mil galeones en el banco?- gritó Nat poniéndose delante de él y levantando un poco la cabeza para quedar a la misma altura- ¿No estarás haciendo nada ilegal no?

-¿Y a ti que mas te da?- gritó Sirius.- Métete en tus cosas, yo no te pregunto nada sobre tu prometido.

Nataly se quedo petrificada. No entraba en sus planes que Sirius se enterara de que estaba prometida. Viendo lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia, Sirius sonrió amargamente.

-¿Crees que no lo sabía?- preguntó dolido.- Dame esos papeles.

Nataly se los acercó lentamente junto con una pluma. Sirius los miro unos segundos.

-Nadie encuentra su media naranja a los diez años.- dijo él tristemente.- No tendría gracia.

Nataly no supo que responder. De repente le venían a la cabeza un millón de imágenes de ellos dos.

-Oh Nat.- exclamó falsamente Sirius.- Lo siento pero tengo una maravillosa cita excitante y tengo que dejarte.- dijo mientras se levantaba y se quitaba su camiseta dejando ver su perfecta musculatura.- le enviare estos papeles a mi abogado.- dijo mientras se ponía una camisa negra.- Nos vemos cariño. No me esperes despierta.

-¡SIRIUS!- gritó Nat.- No me hagas esto.

Sirius como contesta solo le lanzó un beso.

Muy bien, si él quería guerra, la tendría. Se fue directa a casa de sus padres, se puso una blusa de seda roja que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, unos pantalones tejanos ajustados y unos zapatos negros con tacón. Volvió a salir de la casa y cogió su coche. Se dirigió hacía un bar que había en el pueblo. De seguro que Sirius iría allí, ya que su prima Andrómeda era la propietaria. Aparcó su coche e inmediatamente antes de bajar le sonó el móvil.

-¿Sí?¡Andrew cariño!- gritó Nat emocionada.- ¿Cómo estas?

Estuvo unos diez minutos aproximadamente hablando con Andrew. Le echaba en falta. Decidió entrar en el bar. Al entrar la mayoría de gente se la quedó mirando. Ella pasó de todos, e intento buscar a su marido. Aunque una mujer de unos 40 años se le puso en medio.

-¿Nataly?- preguntó.

-¿Andrómeda? –preguntó sorprendida.

La mujer la cogió en un gran abrazo.

-Oh pequeña como te he echado de menos.- dijo Andrómeda. Luego se dirigió hacía el camarero.- Sírvele a esta señorita lo que quiera gratis.- luego se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica.- Nos vemos luego Nat, y así nos ponemos al día de todo.

Nataly asintió con una sonrisa. Andrómeda siempre le había caído muy bien. Continúo su camino, hasta que vio a una mujer morena y con un bebé en brazos.

-¿Nataly?

-¿Lucy?- exclamó Nataly al ver a la mujer con el niño en brazos.

-Vaya, mírate pareces salida de una revista.-exclamó Lucy mirando de arriba a bajo a Nataly.- Estas guapísima.

-Y tu estas con un bebé.- Dijo Nataly sin saber muy bien como continuar la frase.- En un bar.

-Oh tengo tres más en casa. Suerte que este aún es pequeño y me lo puedo llevar a donde sea.- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, aunque al ver la cara de Nataly se le borro enseguida. Pasaron unos segundos en un incomodo silencio, hasta que Lucy volvió a hablar.- El otro día estuve a punto de comprarme esta misma blusa, aunque Roger me mataría si me gastara 30 galeones en un…suéter.- añadió resiguiéndose con los dedos lo que sería la blusa.-Esa Kristin Kathaway ha sabido montárselo bien.- dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-En realidad es una creación mía.- dijo Nataly, pero al ver la cara de Lucy que al parecer no entendía nada añadió- Ahora diseño ropa.

-Ahh. Seguro que ya lo sabía y si no casi seguro que lo había oído.

Después de estar hablando un poco más con Lucy, Nataly se fue adentrando en el bar. Allí al fondo estaba un hombre de pelo moreno con una camisa negra.

-¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros?- dijo Nataly alegremente.

Sirius se dio la vuelta maldiciendo su suerte. A su lado estaba una chica rubia, con un peinado al estilo Marilyn Monroe.

-Hola tu debes de ser la cita excitante de Sirius– dijo Nataly. Y mostrándole su anillo de compromiso dijo.- Yo soy Nataly, la mujer de Sirius, de la que se niega a divorciar a pesar de que se va a casar con otro.

Si Nataly pensaba que eso molestaría a la chica iba muy equivocada. Ella cogió su mano y exclamó.

-¡Por las Barbas de Merlín ¿Sirius, has visto que garbanzo?

-Mel ¿Por qué no traes unas copas?- sugirió Sirius sin apartar la vista de Nataly.

La chica solo asintió y se fue, pero se paró a medio camino para hablar con Nataly.

-¿Lo tuyo era un Martini con aceitunas?- preguntó.

-Cariño.- empezó Sirius.- Me refería a ti y a mí.

-Ohh.- dijo Mel con una sonrisa pícara y cogiendo los galeones que él le ofrecía se marcho moviendo pomposamente las caderas.

Nataly iba a hablar con Sirius, pero se detuvo al ver quien estaba con Remus Lupin. Eran impresionantemente parecidos, aunque tenía los ojos de ella.

-¿Harry?- dijo casi inconscientemente.

Un chico de dieciocho años levantó la cabeza extrañado. Tenía el pelo azabache, que escondía una cicatriz en forma de rayo, usaba lentes, donde detrás de estas se apreciaban unos preciosos ojos verdes.

-¿Si?- preguntó Harry. No le sonaba de nada esa mujer. Entonces se giro hacia Sirius.- ¿os conocéis?

Sirius vaciló unos instantes antes de responder. Nataly suspiro tristemente, se veía que nadie le había hablado de ella a Harry.

-Ella…ella es Nataly.- dijo Sirius cautelosamente.

-Ah.- dijo Harry acercándose y dándole dos besos.- Encantado.

-Mi mujer.

Si alguien le hubiera lanzado un Petrificus Totalus a Harry, no se habría notado la diferencia de cómo estaba ahora.

-¿Tu… tu que?- tartamudeo.- ¿Estas casado?

-Se ve que si.- contestó amargamente Sirius.

-Para empezar ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía que estabas casado?- dijo Harry después de unos instantes.- Y… y la pobre lleva unos cuernos que no puede pasar por la puerta.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Sirius sorprendido de las palabras de su ahijado. Desde que había vencido a Voldemort, Harry se había vuelto más suelto- Eso es lo de menos. Mírala, si es la versión humana de la Barbie, imagínate los cuernos que llevo yo.

-¡Oye!.- gritó Nataly. Desde pequeña se lo decían y la verdad es que en Hogwarts había terminado unas cuantas veces en el despacho de Dumbledore por pelearse con los que le decían algo de eso.

-Vale, vale.- intervino Remus.- tranquilos los tres. Tu.- dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius.- No le digas eso a Nat que sabes que le molesta mucho. Tu- ahora señalo a Nataly- No seas cría y no tomes en cuenta lo que te dice y tu- dijo ahora a Harry.- bueno, tu te esperas que tu padrino ya te lo contara todo .

-Eso se lo contare más tarde.- dijo Sirius. Y ante la mirada que le izo Harry añadió.- De momento solo tienes que saber que Nataly y yo nos casamos unos meses antes de que nacieras y ahora ella ha venido para pedirme el divorcio.- concluyó. Después se fue hasta la mesa de billar y se dispuso a tirar.

-Divorcio que no me quiere conceder.- añadió Nataly poniendo su copa delante del palo de Sirius.- ¿Por qué me obligas a ser cruel i dejarte en ridículo delante de tus amigos?

-Oye Nat.- empezó Boby.- También somos tus amigos.

Nataly solo le dirigió una mirada de odio, y por eso no vio como Sirius se tomaba su Martini. En el fondo del bar dos hombres fijaron la vista en la rubia. Uno era un poco gordo, con el pelo rubio largo, en plan rockero, y el otro era mas delgado, pero casi con el mismo look.

-Vaya, vaya.- dijo el gordo acercándose a Nataly.- mira quien tenemos aquí.

-Me apetece bocadillo de Nataly- dijo el otro.- ¿A ti no?

-Oh no los padrinos del Apocalipsis.- fue todo lo que Nataly pudo decir antes de ser aplastada por los dos. Anthony y Marshall Mothers la estaban aplastando en medio de los dos.- No, no, no soltadme. No me toquéis- cuando consiguió soltarse dijo.- Se acabaron los bocadillos de Nataly, los tacos de Nataly y los perritos calientes de Nataly ¿Entendido?

-Si, vale tranquila.- dijeron los hermanos a la vez.

-Vamos chicos.- dijo Sirius.- Coged un palo.- Harry y Remus se sintieron orgullosos de que por fin él intentara poner orden, aunque no por mucho tiempo.- Y si no encontráis ninguno coged el que lleva en el culo.

Algunos del bar estallaron en carcajadas.

-Vamos nena.- dijo Boby.- sienta tu culito huesudo aquí, que vas a ver como se juega.

-Boby, Boby.- dijo Nataly alegremente.- Yo no soy de las que se sientan a ver como otros hacen, a mi me encanta hacer, y si no pregúntale a Sirius.

El aludido solo sonrío con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras el bar aplaudía a Nataly. Los que más estaban alucinando eran Harry y Remus, pero sobre todo el primero.

-No quiero saber como terminara esto.- le dijo Remus a Harry.- los dos tienen unas personalidades muy fuertes.

0o0o 1 hora más tarde o0o0

-Vamos Boby.- dijo Nataly. Todos los jugadores habían bebido muchísimas copas, algunos aguantaban bien, pero ese no era el caso de Nataly, que iba peor que una cuba.- No le sabrás dar a las pelotas.

Boby intento no ponerse nervioso con la rubia detrás diciéndole que no les daría, pero falló estrepitosamente.

-¿Y bien Sirius?- dijo Anthony de repente- ¿Qué vas a hacer con la pequeña Nat ¿Le vas a dar el divorcio?

Sirius, que estaba muy cariñoso con Melani levantó la cabeza y dirigió una mirada a Nataly, que estaba intentando beber y que no se le cayera la bebida en el intento.

-Ha esperado 18 años, unos días más no la mataran.- después de unos segundos añadió.- Por desgracia.

-Bien Sirius, solo quedáis Nataly y tú.- dijo Anthony.

-Ohh.- dijo Nataly.- Siri cariño ríndete.- dijo poniéndose delante de él.- Nunca supiste meter tus bolas en el agujero correcto.- dijo dándole un empujoncito con su cadera.- Algunas de las presente sabrán a que me refiero.

El bar volvió a aplaudir a la rubia por cuarta vez. Harry cada vez pensaba que se estaba poniendo peor, pero peor de lo que vino después no pudo ser.

-Oh vamos.- dijo Marshall.- solo quedáis Sirius y tu, Nat. Mundial de Quidditch del 77 Inglaterra contra Irlanda, Rush contra Blanchett, los dos a por la snitch, igualados en puntos ¿recuerdas esa noche Nat?

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarla?- contestó alegremente. Luego centró su atención en él último de los Black.- Fue la noche en que mi maridito me dejó preñada.

Sirius se quedó sin habla por unos instantes, al igual que Harry y Remus.

-¿De que coño vas?- consiguió decir Sirius con voz ronca.-¿Por qué no filtras esa mierda a la prensa?

-¿Qué le pasa?- susurro Lucy a su marido Roger.- Me gustaba más cuando estaba loca.

-Solo digo la verdad.- dijo escuetamente Nataly. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta para encarar a Andrómeda.- ¡Andrómeda!- dijo felizmente.- ¡Otra copa para todos mis amigos!

-Cariño, es suficiente.- dijo ella fríamente.

Nataly vaciló por unos instantes.

-Tienes razón. Nos vemos.- le dijo Nataly.- Me voy. Harry encantada de conocerte. Eres igualito a James

-ehh…gracias.- consiguió decir el aludido.

Nataly se fue del bar tambaleándose de forma precipitada. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió.

-Ah- dijo Nataly como acordándose de algo. Se dio la vuelta y se puso a hablar a todos los del bar.- ¿Sabéis que hay una vida diferente ahí fuera? Si una vida dónde no sólo existen la cerveza y los niños una vida…- pero no pudo continuar ya que Sirius la arrastró hacía fuera del bar.

-¿Qué te has creído llegando aquí y creyéndote mejor que todos ellos?- le dijo al salir a fuera y soltarla bruscamente.

-¡Soy mejor que ellos!- exclamó Nat. No sabía porque las condenadas llaves no salían de su bolsa.

-¿Piensas conducir ahora?- gritó Sirius.- ¿Quieres matarte?- y como la rubia no le hacía caso decidió cogerla en brazos y ponerla en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡No me toques!- chilló Nataly removiéndose.

Sirius ignoro totalmente lo que le dijo y se fue dentro del bar para buscar a Harry y Remus. Los encontró en la entrada, y Harry le puso una cara que no podía ser nada buena.

-Harry, ya…ya se que te lo tenía que haber contado.- dijo su padrino. Sabía que Harry tenía todo el derecho a saberlo.- ve con Remus hasta mi casa, allí te lo contare todo.

-¿Y tu donde vas?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

-A llevar a la loca que tengo como mujer a su casa.- explicó el hombre.- Es capaz de matarse si va sola.

Harry solo asintió. Su padrino iba a oírle. Cuando Sirius ya se iba se acordó de algo.

-Remus, síguenos con su coche.- dijo Sirius entregándole las llaves del coche a Nataly

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius llamó en la puerta de Erl y Alexiel Smotter como pudo, ya que llevaba a Nataly en brazos, porque esta se había quedado dormida.

Fue Erl quien abrió la puerta encontrándose a su hija dormida en los brazos de su marido.

-Sirius ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?- pregunto el hombre dejándole entrar dentro de la casa.

-Ha bebido hasta hartarse.- dijo Sirius cansado.- si la dejaba conducir sola se habría matado.

Alexiel corrió hasta el moreno.

-Madre mía, esta niña no hace más que cometer estupideces.- dijo mirándola.- Gracias por traerla Sirius. Vente a comer un día de estos, hace tiempo que no nos visitas.

Este asintió con una sonrisa y se fue para la habitación de Nataly, donde la depositó suavemente en su cama. Antes de irse dio una ojeada a los papeles del divorcio, preguntándose si debía firmar o no.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius se fue lentamente hasta su casa, sabiendo que allí se tendría que someter al largo interrogatorio de su ahijado. Y aunque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, sabía que le tenía que contar a Harry toda la verdad.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, y se fue directo hacía el salón, donde sabía que lo esperaban un enfadado Harry, y un paciente Remus.

-Has tardado.- dijo Harry escuetamente sin mirarle.

-la casa de los padres de Nataly cae lejos.- contestó Sirius.- Esta bien, te lo voy a contar todo.- continuo con un suspiro y dejándose caer en el sofá.- Todo empezó cuando tenía cinco años, y mis padres compraron una casa en el Valle de Godric para veranear, y conocí a Nataly. Durante los cinco años siguientes, cada verano vine al Valle, y sin darme cuenta le cogí a Nataly un cariño que pronto se convirtió en amor. – Sirius hizo una pausa, ante la mirada atenta de Harry.- al llegar a Hogwarts, ella también fue a Gryffindor, haciéndose muy amiga de tu madre. Los años fueron pasando, y en sexto, Nataly y yo empezamos a salir.- volvió a hacer una pausa.- Cuando tus padres se casaron, James me convenció de que Nataly y yo debíamos hacer lo mismo así que se lo pedí, y ella acepto.**- **Sirius sonrío melancólicamente.- al principio nos fue bien, pero ser feliz con un Voldemort con plenos poderes no era posible. Tú naciste y en el 14 de Septiembre de 1977, Nataly y yo nos casamos. Hasta que, como ha dicho en el bar, la noche del Mundial de Quiiditch, nos descuidamos y la deje embarazada.- Harry notó como a su padrino se le quebraba la voz.

-Sirius, es suficiente.- dijo el chico. Sabía que eso le dolía a su padrino, y aunque a él le doliera que no supiera que estaba casado, vio como a su padrino le hacía daño recordar todo eso.- No hace falta que me digas más.

-Un mes y medio más tarde hubo un ataque de Voldemort y sus mortífagos en Londres.- continuo el hombre, sin hacer caso a las palabras de Harry.- Nataly también pertenecía al Orden. Ella acudió al ataque, a luchar.- Harry vio como una silenciosa lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de su padrino.- Perdió al niño.

Harry abrió los ojos. Miro a Remus que estaba con la cabeza gacha.

-Ella me pidió ayuda, pero…pero yo no pude acudir.- dijo tristemente.- Remus estaba en apuros y no pude llegar.- ahora las lagrimas resbalaban más deprisa por el pálido rostro de Sirius.- Y se fue, me pidió que no la buscara, que no la siguiera, que necesitaba una vida diferente a la que tenía. Y yo le hice caso. No la busque, y la perdí para siempre.

-¿Por…por que quiere el divorcio?- preguntó Harry tristemente.- ¿Por qué después de tantos años vuelve ahora?

-¿Por qué?- repitió Sirius con una sonrisa que intentaba aparentar alegría.- Va a casarse. Con el hijo de la Ministra de América. No puede hacerlo sin que yo le conceda el divorcio. Dudo que su prometido sepa que esta casada.

Harry se levantó de la silla donde estaba y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padrino.

-¿Aún la quieres?

-Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

-Voy a ayudarte.- dijo Harry convencido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó su padrino sin entender a que se refería.

-A recuperarla.- dijo su ahijado convencido.

Sirius sonrío.

-Es tarde, demasiado tarde.

Esta vez fue Remus el que se acercó hasta su amigo y le dio un abrazo.

-Nunca es tarde.- dijo.- Yo también voy a ayudarte Padfood. Fuiste el que ligaste más en Hogwarts, ese tal Andrew Hurley no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.

-Mañana iré a hacerle una visita a Nataly.- dijo Harry.- Y no me vas a detener.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aiaiai tomatazos y mas tomatazos es lo que veo que haréis!

Prometo que el siguiente estará mejor, pero reprimiros las ganas de matarme por un tiempo T.T

Weno ya sabéis, críticas sugerencias y lo que sea a los reviews, solo hace falta darle a GO!

Elizabeth Black Swann


End file.
